


Four Simple Words

by screengeekdiaries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Love, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Oneshot, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black-centric, Young James, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was in Scribbler (card shop) looking for a card for Mother's Day. Came across <a href="https://www.scribbler.com/mothers-day-cards/a-dog-bc"> this one</a> and had intense Sirius Black feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Simple Words

Sirius Black doesn't do soppy cards. Not for Valentines Day, not for birthdays, not for Christmas, and that's even if he remembers to go pick a card up in the first place. But when he does make the effort (aka when his friends manage to drag him to the nearest store) he takes great care in selecting the perfect one - one that has the right amount of sauciness, humour, innuendo, and if it looks like he swiped the first thing he found on the shelf, the better.

Which was probably why, on this particular Mother's Day, James nearly wet himself laughing at the card Sirius presented to Mrs Potter; a simple white, yellow and red number that looked suspiciously like a warning sign, emblazoned with the words:

_Happy Mother's Day._

_I bet you wished you had just bought a dog?_

Mrs Potter, unfazed thanks to years of experience in dealing with the pair, simply glanced over the writing scrawled inside - _I'll try not to shed on the carpet so much this year!_ \- before casting a sweet smile over to the long haired boy lounging across her sofa.

But there was something different about Sirius today, and it knotted at Mrs Potter's brow. His usual laid-back demeanour was tense, somehow, his roguish grin stretched taut across his stubbled chin. Hair usually artfully windswept looked like a hand had run through it one too many times, the other concealed behind his back just a little too long...

"James, dear, I rather fancy another cup of tea. Would you mind- ?"

Wiping tears from his eyes James leapt into action, a quick kiss to his mothers curls as he took her cup. Once safely ensconced in the kitchen she turned, only to find her son's best friend upright, perched so precariously on the edge of the sofa that she feared he'd fall off. In his hands he held an envelope which he hurriedly handed over, eyes never leaving the safety of the floor.

The card was beautiful; ornate in such a way that no corporate manufacturer could replicate. It held heavy in her hands, thick parchment and glossy shine that almost parked like starlight, subtle yet spectacular in equal measure. Filigree scored the edges in such a way that only magic could create, intensely crafted for hours by skilled masters of the trade.

But it wasn't the sheer beauty, nor the time, nor the expense that had Mrs Potter's eyes swimming with tears. It was the four simple words lovingly written within that had her scooping the unsuspecting teen into her arms.

_Thank you. For everything._

Sirius Black doesn't do soppy cards. Except on Mother's Day.

 


End file.
